Nick Bajer
Nick Bajer (ang. Nick Wilde) — jeden z głównych bohaterów filmu Zwierzogród. Jest to dorosły i przebiegły lis, swego czasu utrzymujący się z drobnych przekrętów. Jego najlepszą przyjaciółką i policyjną partnerką stała się króliczka Judy Hops. Razem z nią rozgryzł nie lada sprawę, ocalił setki drapieżników od zdziczenia. Na początku filmu poznajemy go jako typowego lisa - cwaniaka, jednak potem, w miarę rozwijania fabuły, dowiadujemy się o nim coraz więcej, w tym tego, że jest wspaniałym i oddanym przyjacielem, a nie tylko oszustem. Aktualnie jest policjantem. Wygląd Nick jest młodym lisem, o szczupłej sylwetce oraz dużych, ciemnozielonych oczach. Posiada krótką, puszystą i miękką sierść w kolorze rudym z ciemnobrązowymi elementami na łapach, uszach, oraz ogonie, a także kremowymi na pysku i wewnętrznej części uszu. Nick w trakcie filmu nosi hawajskie koszule (cytrynową w pierwszych scenach a później zieloną) do tego nosił granatowy krawat w czerwone paski oraz jasnobrązowe spodnie. Zdarza mu się występować w modnych okularach i kubkiem kawy w ręce. Pod koniec filmu otrzymuje policyjny mundur. Charakter Nick jest czarującym i bardzo wygadanym lisem, który na każdy temat ma coś do powiedzenia. Jak na przysłowiowego lisa przystało jest także niezwykle sprytny i przebiegły. Twierdzi, że zna wszystkich w Zwierzogrodzie, prawdopodobnie jest to prawda. Charakteryzuje go również ogromne poczucie humoru i droczliwa natura. Jest on także niesamowicie szczery, można powiedzieć, że wręcz do bólu. Widać po nim, że jest szczwany (jak to mówi Judy), lecz nie pragnie uchodzić za "typowego lisa" - oszusta, łobuza. Mówi jednak, że wszyscy osądzają go po gatunku, więc z góry zakładają, że jest nieuczciwy. Dlatego przestał starać się być inny. Umiejętności *'Aktorstwo:' Nick Bajer jest bardzo dobrym aktorem, co widać gdy wyłudził od Judy Hopps pieniądze na jumbo loda dla swojego "syna", którym tak naprawdę był przebrany za dziecko jego wspólnik - Feniek. Widać to również podczas udawania zdziczałego lisa, gdy burmistrz Obłoczek strzeliła do niego borówką. Burmistrz myślała, że to serum ze skowyjców, więc Nick zdziczeje i pożre Judy, w rzeczywistości nic mu się nie stało (jego przyjaciółce też nie). Szczwany lis świetnie udawał zdziczałego, więc burmistrz nie połapała się w oszustwie. Historia Dzieciństwo Nick pochodził z ubogiej rodziny. Mieszkał razem z matką (o ojcu i rodzeństwie nigdy nie wspomniano). Jako dziecko bardzo chciał dołączyć do skautów. Kiedy miał 8 lub 9 lat jego mamie udało się uzbierać wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy na mundurek. Nick został wyśmiany przez inne dzieci, które założyły mu na pysk kaganiec za bycie lisem*. Po ucieczce na zewnątrz, aby uniknąć jego oprawców, Nick wybuchł płaczem i zdjął kaganiec. Od tamtego momentu, ślubował nigdy nie pokazywać swojej wrażliwości, żeby nigdy nikt nie odkrył, że można Go zranić. W wyniku tamtego doświadczenia, Nick oświadczył, że jeśli i tak wszyscy widzą w lisie tylko zdrajcę, łobuza i kombinatora, to nie ma sensu starać się być kimś innym. *Lisy są uważane za jedne z najbardziej nikczemnych ssaków w Zwierzogrodzie. ''Zwierzogród'' Nick utrzymywał się z wyłudzania Jumbo lodów, a następnie topienia ich i odlewania mniejszych lodów "lodołapek", które sprzedawał za dwa dolary od sztuki. Zyskami dzielił się ze swoim wspólnikiem. Nick z tego biznesu wyciągał "dwieście na czysto". Później zostaje zmuszony przez Judy Hops do pomocy w sprawie zaginionych zwierząt pod groźbą ukarania za niepłacenie podatków. Relacje Judy Hops Na początku znajomości relacje Judy z Nickiem nie są zbyt dobre. Lis nazywa młodą policjantkę "głupim królikiem" oraz zwraca się do niej pieszczotliwie "karotka", a Judy mówi, że Nick jest "szczwanym lisem", jednak z biegiem czasu, gdy wspólnie starają się rozwiązać sprawę zaginionych zwierząt, rodzi się między nimi przyjaźń. Po rozwiązaniu sprawy Judy proponuje lisowi aby ten również został funkcjonariuszem policji. Początkowo Nick obraża się na nią, ponieważ ta podczas konferencji prasowej wspomina, że dziczenie zwierząt jest prawdopodobnie uzależnione od genów drapieżników. Pod koniec filmu Nick decyduje się jednak na zostanie policjantem (zostając partnerem Judy), przy okazji stając się także pierwszym lisem piastującym to stanowisko. Pod koniec przekomarzając się, zamieniają się początkowymi określeniami – Nick mówi o niej "szczwany królik", a ta odpowiada: "głupi lis". Innymi określeniami jakimi się obdarowują w filmie, to oprócz wyżej wspomnianej Karotki są to m.in.: "Karota", "posterunkowa Okruszek" (dla Judy) oraz "Misiu-Pysiu" (dla Nicka). W tej samej scenie Nick pyta się Judy " Wiesz, że mnie kochasz". Na co Judy odpowiada "Tak wiem, owszem wiem". Być może zrodziła się między nimi miłość, ale to nie jest do końca pewne. Feniek Relacje między nimi nie są do końca jasne, można się jednak domyślić, że są przyjaciółmi gdyż pracowali razem od dawna, widać też było, że Nick pieszczotliwie drażnił się z Feńkiem, co świadczy o raczej ciepłych relacjach między nimi. Komendant Bogo Bogo z początku nie ufa Nickowi, głównie ze względu na to, że jest lisem, jednak w epilogu widać, że ich relacje znacznie się poprawiły. Flash Flash wydaje się być dobrym przyjacielem Nicka, co widać, gdy poleca go Judy, kiedy chce ona sprawdzić numer rejestracyjny samochodu. Zazwyczaj kiedy go spotyka, zwraca się na początku do niego "Flash, Flash, mówisz i masz!". Ciekawostki * *Był wzorowany na dawnej postaci lisa Robin Hood'a. *Nick Bajer ma 26 lat. *We wcześniejszych projektach historii, Feniek i Nick pracowali w restauracji typu fast food w Chomiczówce zwanej Chez Cheese. W takowej fazie filmu to Nick miał być głównym bohaterem, a Judy obejmowała role deuteragonisty jednak w czasie produkcji ich role zostały odwrócone. *Prawdopodobnie pochodzi z biednej rodziny, ponieważ mówił, iż jego mama jakimś cudem uzbierała na jego mundurek skautowy. *Podczas remontu budynku Walt Disney Animation Studios, począwszy od 2014 roku, Nick był jedną z postaci prezentowanych na fototapecie. *Waży 80 lbs (36.3 kg) oraz ma 4 ft (1.2 m) wzrostu. *Jego numer telefonu to: 555-16-2234. *Jego adres to 1955 Cypress Grove Lane. *Umie pływać "pieskiem". *Lubi borówki. *Chusta, którą obwiązał nogę zranionej Judy może być tą samą, którą miał przy swoim mundurku zuchowym. *Nick potajemnie chciałby, by inni widzieli w nim więcej niż typowego lisa - cwaniaka. *Nie wiemy nic o tacie, ani rodzeństwie lisa. *W początkowych wersjach filmu to Pazurian miał być ubrany w hawajską koszulę Nicka jednak z tego zrezygnowano *Okulary które Nick nosi pod koniec filmu to te same które Feniek nosił na jednym z filmików promocyjnych *W początkowej fazie filmu to Nick miał być głównym bohaterem, a Judy obejmowała role deuteragonisty, jednak w czasie produkcji ich role zostały odwrócone. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Lisy Kategoria:Samce